


My Peter is worried sick

by DerekStillinskiHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Horribly Written, I’m so sorry, M/M, Magic, Time Travel, makes no sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekStillinskiHale/pseuds/DerekStillinskiHale
Summary: Stiles goes back in time to stop the fire but things don’t quite work out.A short Drabble that makes no sense.





	My Peter is worried sick

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible and goes nowhere I’m so sorry

“So you’re telling me this Stiles is from the future?” Peter circled around a teenaged Stiles as he sat tied to a folding chair, glancing over at 9 year old stiles in curiosity.  
“We’ve gone over this twice already yes he’s from the future. He was talking about some kind of war with the hunter. Claims Kate is going to kill our family.” Derek stood across the room, arms crossed with Kate behind his back.   
Peter ran his hand along the older Stiles’ shoulders. “How can you be so sure he isn’t correct nephew. You know who she relates to.”  
Peter smiles at Kate, more tooth than smile.  
“She’s my girlfriend why would she want to hurt us Peter. You’re just bitter you’re lonely.” Derek growled at Peter and the older Stiles, making the younger version shrink back.   
Peter left the older version’s side and went to ruffle young Stiles’ hair. “It’s okay pup he’s all bark and no bite. No harm will come to you.”  
The young stiles shifted uncomfortably. “Can you let big me out of the ropes. He looks like he’s hurt.”   
Peter casted a side eye towards Derek and Kate as he freed Stiles, the man gasping as clean air filled his lungs. “Thanks dude. I have to get to Deaton to get back. You’re probably gonna die of stress in the future from this.”


End file.
